Why Terazuma Hates Kissing
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Terazuma hates kissing. But why? Hisoka wants to know. But does Terazuma know himself? TerxHis TsuxTat


Disclaimer: I own no Yami no Matsuei anythings. 

Why I Hate Kissing 

Terazuma took off down the hallway, running hard. He had walked into Tatsumi's office to complain about something or other, and…and…

_BAD BAD BAD IMAGE! AHHHHHHHH! _He would be scarred for life! Tsuzuki…Tatsumi…

_MIGHTY ENMA WHY WAS I FORCED TO SEE THAT?_ He finally stopped, panting, against a wall. He slid down the wall, ending in a sitting position.

"Ewww…I didn't need to see them making out…"

"You were so bothered and sickened over _that_?" Terazuma looked up to see Tsuzuki's partner, Hisoka, staring down at him with a dubious look on his face.

"Go away, brat." Hisoka shrugged.

"Just wondered why you were so insane a minute ago. Sorry for caring." He turned to go. Terazuma sighed and stood.

"Sorry, kid. I just…"

"It's all right. And stop calling me things like brat and kid. Come into my office. You can recuperate there." Terazuma followed Hisoka into his office. Tsuzuki's desk was, of course, vacant, and the thought of what Tsuzuki was doing right now made Terazuma nauseous. He sat down in Tsuzuki's chair, shuddering. Hisoka went back to his paperwork.

"Terazuma-san, may I ask you something?" Terazuma shrugged.

"I guess. Shoot." Hisoka didn't look at him. He didn't want Terazuma to see his blush.

"Why does it bother you so much to see Tasumi and Tsuzuki making out?" Hisoka wondered if Terazuma just hated seeing two guys or kissing in general. Terazuma blushed and fought to control his transformation.

"I…I dunno…I mean it's Tsuzuki…and I hate him…and Tatsumi's such a hardass, I guess it's like watching Tsuzuki make out with a demon or something…" Hisoka laughed a little.

"So you don't mind kissing in general?" Terazuma blushed even fiercer, his transformation starting to build up inside…

"I don't mind kissing…"

"Then why couldn't you kiss me at the archery contest?" That did it. Hisoka's office was quickly torn apart by a massive black dog. Oh well.

Konoe berated Terazuma soundly for about an hour, then sent him off. Terazuma sighed as he slouched back to his office. He hadn't even bothered to button his shirt up all the way. It hung on his frame, half buttoned. He passed by the demolished office, hearing Tsuzuki curse at the mess.

"Why did you bring him in here, Hisoka? You touch him and he freaks!" Come to think of it, why did it matter when Hisoka touched him? The young Shinigami wasn't a girl.

"I didn't touch him, Tsuzuki!"

"Then what the hell happened!" Terazuma heard Hisoka hesitate.

_Don't tell him…please don't tell him…_Terazuma thought frantically at the boy. Hisoka almost seemed to hear him.

"He saw you guys kissing."

"Yeah. He ran off."

"He transformed because of that."

"Oh." Terazuma silently thanked the boy and went on his way. In his office he slumped in his chair, wishing he could disappear.

Green eyes went through his mind, blonde hair too. The boy made his heart beat faster, made his head start to spin. What was this?

"Hajime?" He looked up to see Wakaba walk in.

"Um…about Hisoka and Tsuzuki's office…" Terazuma glared at her and lit a cigarette.

"What about it?"

"What made you transform?" Terazuma inhaled for a long time.

"Hisoka was talking to me about kissing. It took over when he asked why I couldn't kiss him at the archery contest." Wakaba came and sat across from Terazuma.

"Hajime, it's obvious he wants you to." Terazuma looked at her confusedly.

"Wants me to what?"

"Kiss him." Terazuma spat out his cigarette, an incredulous look on his face.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Wakaba shook her head, standing to emphasize her point.

"No, I'm not. Hisoka likes…loves you. It's so obvious to everyone but you and maybe Tsuzuki. But you're both clueless asses, so that doesn't really count." Terazuma glared at her.

"Okay. Supposing you're right. What am I supposed to do about it? I don't like the kid." Wakaba threw her head back and laughed. Long and hard. Terazuma watched her, anger building up.

"What's so funny?" Wakaba wiped a tear from her eye.

"You! You think you don't like him? That's something else that's obvious to everyone but you, Tsuzuki, and probably Hisoka himself! Come on, Hajime, how does he make you feel?" Terazuma blinked at her, then he felt it.

He was blushing. And Wakaba looked extremely triumphant.

"See? You're blushing. You like him. Go tell him."

_Her and those damn pictures! She's always blackmailing me!_ Terazuma slouched to Hisoka's office. Luckily, Tsuzuki was off, probably attacking Tatsumi again. Hisoka was cleaning up the office, which had stayed almost intact. He looked up when Terazuma knocked.

"Oh, hello, Terazuma-san. Did you need something?" Hisoka quickly turned his face away. Terazuma had _still_ not taken time to button up or tuck in his shirt. Hisoka was blushing again.

"Look, k…Kurosaki…I'm sorry about the…"

"Hisoka." Terazuma blinked.

"What?"

"Call me Hisoka." Terazuma shrugged.

"Okay. Well…"

"No need to apologize. All my fault anyway." Hisoka went back to shuffling papers and re-filing them. Terazuma walked closer.

"No it wasn't. I need to learn to control myself." _But I can't…what is this…I want to…_With only those thoughts, Terazuma grabbed Hisoka's hand, turned him around, and kissed him.

It was short, chaste, but Terazuma did not transform. He only felt…happy. Hisoka stood and stared. Terazuma had…had just…kissed him. Right on the lips. Kissed…him.

"Terazuma-san…" Terazuma turned to go.

"Sorry. See…see ya around." He was almost at the door.

"Terazuma-san…WAIT!" He stopped. Hisoka ran to him. Terazuma turned around, to see Hisoka stand up on his tiptoes and kiss him. Terazuma was shocked for a moment, but relaxed as pure bliss took over his senses. He wrapped his arms around Hisoka and lifted him into his arms. The kiss never broke.

Terazuma had fallen in love, deeply and inescapably. He honestly didn't mind it, either.

Owari


End file.
